1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to interior wall panelling and more specifically to padded wall panels which are tufted so as to create three dimensional surface reliefs. The panels of the present invention may also be specifically designed to provide thermal as well as sound insulation and may be filled with a conventional heat insulating material whereby the panels become multi-functional and cost effective, especially in areas where insufficient wall insulation has not been provided.
2. History of the Related Art
Numerous types and styles of wall panels have been utilized to accent and decorate the interiors of homes, offices and other buildings. Most wall panelling, however, is not constructed to provide a great deal of visual relief with the exceptions of surface shading, patterns, and grooves.
Conventional panelling is normally constructed of wood fiber materials which are formed into sheets and covered with a surface veneer. The panelling is applied to existing drywall surfaces by adhering the panelling to the wall. In some instances, panelling is made substantially more durable so that the panelling itself may be secured directly to a sub-structural, such as wall studding.
Many interior decorators and building contractors utilize various moldings over panelled walls to further accentuate the surface characteristics of the panelling. Unfortunately, molding is relatively expensive and must be applied after the panelling has been installed.
Therefore, the prior art has not recognized the need to provide interior wall panelling wherein the surface of the panelling, itself, provides three dimensional relief. In the furniture industry, three dimensional relief of surface characteristics is obtained by utilizing padding which fills the area between the frame of the furniture and the furniture cover. In many instances, the furniture cover is secured through the padding material to the frame, such as by utilizing tufting anchors with tufting buttons. Although the three dimensional relief obtained in the furniture industry has been utilized over a long period of time, the characteristics obtained by this type of construction has not been recognized as being suitable for interior wall decorating. Such surface relief, however, has been recognized and used in other industries, such as in the automotive industry wherein tufted fabrics, leathers, and imitation leathers are utilized to create a three dimensional luxurious appearance in the interior of a vehicle.
Conventional panelling is normally provided for the specific use of creating a pleasing visual effect to a wall surface but generally does not provide any sound abating or thermal insulating properties. If panelling is utilized to cover an unfinished wall, it is frequently necessary to install conventional insulating materials to the walls before the panelling is installed. This is especially true when panelling is secured directly to the substructure of a building as opposed to being applied to a wall surface.